defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bea Priestley
|birth_place=Harrogate, England |residence= |death_date= |death_place= |debut=WCPW Loaded #5 |debut_date=27 July 2016 |height= |name=Bea Priestley |names='Bea Priestley' Beatrice Priestley Amy St. Clere |weight= |final=Defiant Loaded #14 |final_date=16 Feb 2019 |matches=25 |win=16 |draw=1 |loss=8 }}Bea Priestley is an English professional wrestler that works throughout the British wrestling circuit. She currently works for UK promotions with the likes of PROGRESS Wrestling and WCPW. She is a two times Defiant Women's Champion. History in Defiant Wrestling On July 27, 2016 Priestley made her WCPW debut in the first WCPW Women's match losing to Nixon Newell. Priestley had a rematch with Newell that ended on with Priestley submitting her, the two would brawl and announced that the two would face each other at Stacked. At Stacked, Priestley failed on capturing the title. After that, she began managing Sword of Essex. On December 1 Priestley once again received a shot but she lost again after the match she stole the belt from Newell, which would lead up to the title match at True Destiny where she lost. During that, Priestley entered a feud with Will Ospreay against Tessa Blanchard and Ricochet. One day later after the PPV, she defeated Newell for the belt in a No Disqualification with help of Viper. After that, Exit Wounds, Priestley would make her first title defense against Kay Lee Ray. Priestley and Blanchard's feud would lead to at Bulletproof Championship Showdown, where she defeated Blanchard. At the Refuse to Lose PPV, Priestley feigned an injury to not defend her title but instead, the general manager Adam Blampied announced that Viper would defend the title in her place, Kay Lee Ray would defeat her to win the title. Following that, Priestley would feud with Viper, leading her to defeat her on October 3, in what it would be Viper's last match. On December 12, Priestley was defeated by Millie McKenzie in 1# contenders match to the WCPW Women's Championship. At Road to Destruction, Priestley would defeat Chardonnay in 1# contenders match to the WCPW Women's Championship. At the 2018 Built to Destroy Priestley defeated Millie McKenzie to win the WCPW Women's Championship for her second time. Priestley would make her first title defense against Zoe Lucas at the 2018 Stacked. She would lose her title at the second episode of the Defiant Loaded, where she lost in the title in a gauntlet match to the debuting Kanji. At Unstoppable, Priestley defeated Lana Austin in a Falls Count Anywhere match. At the twelfth episode of the Defiant Loaded, Priestley and Kanji had their match for the WCPW Women's Championship, which ended in a no contest. On March 16 at the fourteenth episode of the Defiant Loaded, Priestley and Kanji were defeated by Austin and Lizzy Styles. Appearances Priestley made thirty-four appearances for WhatCulture Pro-Wrestling/Defiant Wrestling since July 2016. Matches Biography Beatrice Priestley (born 22 March 1996 in Harrogate, England) studied at Kapiti College and at the Elite International School of Beauty and Spa Therapies in New Zealand. After recovering of a brain-tumor, Priestley would make her professional wrestling debut, she currently appears across the world and England, at Japan at World Wonder Ring Stardom, and the United States where she is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). Priestley is in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler, Will Ospreay. Championships and accomplishments * Defiant Women's Championship (2 times) Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Defiant Women's Champions Category:2016 Debuts